


Shine

by Juun



Series: New Years Challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dabble two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

They walked back to their apartment, Far too tipsy to drive, and didn't have a penny that wasn't going towards the wedding. But they were happy. Jake and Dirk, the future husbands. Just coming back from Roxy's party, leaving when the make-outs became just a tad too sloppy on Jane and the hostesses' part. They giggled, stumbling with the door and tripping over each other.  
"'ey, alright, mate. Let's get the door closed then" Jake said when Dirk had almost fully undressed.  
Pulling Jake up and essentially tossing him onto the couch, Dirk tugged at Jake's coat as the fireworks were shown with a bright shine and heard with a bang. Cheering was heard.  
"Happy new year, Mr. English." Jake mocked to Dirk.  
"ya too, Mr. Strider."  
They shared the new years kiss, and carried on...


End file.
